


high school plays are always terrible

by svefn



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: (very mild relationships), Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Shakespeare, Younger characters, heartman / deadman / die-hardman are faculty, lou as sam’s sister, sam / fragile / higgs / mama & lockne / amelie are younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svefn/pseuds/svefn
Summary: In a world where Extinction Events are unknown, Strandings never happened, and they all end up in a small town...... there’s a terrible rendition of Macbeth going onstage at the local high school.
Relationships: Die-Hardman/Clifford Unger, Fragile/Lockne (Death Stranding), Fragile/Mama (Death Stranding), Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. first impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if mr monaghan didnt want me slandering him like this maybe he shouldnt have referenced macbeth in his journal and set off the theatre kid in me

Sam remembered standing in front of the school gates, his dad patting his shoulder reassuredly. “First impressions are important,” he said. “Stand tall, lift your chin up and don’t let any bully talk you down.”

“... Dad, I’m 16,” Sam replied. “I’m fine.”

And really, he was. He didn’t much care if it was his first day at a brand new school in a brand new town. Sam’s way of taking that phrase to heart―make good first impressions―was to arm with silence and glare at everyone. Combined with his build and naturally gruff look, it worked wonders.

That is, it used to.

_What the hell?_ Sam wondered eloquently as the tall, rather lanky kid leaned against the locker right next to his with a rather ungraceful crash. Pale eyes were lifted to the sky, rapt in supplication.

“Out, _out_ , brief candle―” he moaned. “Life’s but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage,” the voice that began so sonorously―surprisingly low, too―soon dwindled down to a hush, and― “Then is heard no more.” He lifted a dainty forefinger to his lips―was that black nail polish?―and sighed.

“What the hell.” Sam belatedly realised he said it out loud the second time.

The kid near pounced on him with a flash of smile. Sam took a cautious step backwards. “So you _can_ talk! Well, well, well. That earns me ten dollars from Fragile.”

“No it doesn’t,” a firm voice materialised behind him. Sam turned, startled―he hadn’t heard any footsteps.

“I never said he can’t speak, Higgs. You just ran off on your own, saying you’ll make him talk. Though I believe you just annoyed him more than anything.” The blond-haired girl―Fragile, if he heard right―stood with a slight scowl directed at the lanky kid. Sam took one glance at her icy stare and instinctively knew she was not one to cross.

The kid―Higgs―grinned lazily as he threw an arm around Sam’s shoulder. “C’mon, it’s all in good fun. Not like a little monologue will hurt anyone. Right, new kid?”

“It might hurt _you_ ,” Sam replied before he could think, “if you don’t keep your fucking hand to yourself.”

Fragile lifted an eyebrow. Higgs paused, then burst out laughing―while surreptitiously putting some distance between him and Sam.

“They do say actions speak louder than words,” Higgs muttered at the tail-end of a laugh. “But, Sammy boy, I think your words speak loud enough. I’ll see you later, then.”

Sam watched as Higgs made his exit―and trying to be dignified about it―then closed his locker, ready to go himself. He glanced briefly at Fragile. She still stood there, seemingly wrapped in thought.

“Hey, wait a second.” She spoke up before Sam could turn away. “Sam Bridges, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you happen to have any interest in acting?”

“What the hell?” Sam repeated for the third time. This was beginning to be a pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know where im going with this, but just had to get it out of my system :'D   
> thanks for reading!


	2. second thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper introduction.

Sam was lucky enough not to run into the kid—Higgs, he reminded himself—the next day. Instead, he closed his locker door to find Fragile standing _right_ behind it.

“Jesus!” Sam clutched his chest. He was beginning to suspect if the girl wasn’t a goddamn magician, what with how she always appeared out of thin air.

Fragile tilted her head slightly, blinked once. Like an owl, Sam thought.

“Not Jesus, just me.” She quipped. “The second coming’s not here yet. Anyway, have you considered my offer?”

“What off—oh.” Sam furrowed his brows. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Fragile crossed her arms, deciding to lean on the lockers. “Despite our best efforts, the theater club is unfortunately lacking in manpower—especially actors. And I believe you have potential.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t like attention.”

“You don’t have to,” she shrugged with one shoulder. The studs on her leather jacket caught the light. Not intimidating at all. “You’ve seen Higgs. He’ll decide to steal every spotlight from you. ... Not that there aren’t competitors.” Fragile added after a thought. 

“Well.” Two drama queens, then? The crease between Sam’s brows got deeper. She was stubborn, and Sam did not exactly want to be on her wrong side. “You said _Macbeth_. I don’t—’m not good with Shakespeare.”

“You can learn. I need you just for Macduff,” Fragile stated, as if he was supposed to know what that meant. A moment of silence, and she added: “You get to behead Higgs by the final act. Now how does that sound?”

“Huh.”

* * *

“Just once,” Sam emphasised as Fragile opened the door for him, gesturing to go first. “I’m just looking around once, alright?”

“Of course. If you really want out, we’ll let you go.” One side of her mouth quirked up. Sam didn’t quite enjoy her tone of confidence, as if she knew he wouldn’t—

“ _Sammy boy_! Why, this is a pleasant surprise!”

Sam resisted the urge to groan out loud as the familiar, lanky figure clad in black jumped out of his chair. At least Higgs didn’t get right up in his face this time. He was about to ignore Higgs’ rambles—“Can’t believe Fragile _actually_ succeeded in talking you into this, ya made me lose five bucks but damn”—and find a seat when another voice popped up.

“So this is Sam? Sam Bridges?”

Sam turned and blinked as two identical faces peered at him over an open laptop. That was... two voices. Speaking as one.

“Whoa,” Sam said, and earned a weak smack on his shoulder from Fragile.

“Don’t ‘whoa’ them, they get enough of that. This is Målingen and Lockne. Our managers-slash-stage technicians-slash-actors. They play the witches.”

“I thought there were three,” Sam muttered without thinking.

Fragile’s eyes lit up. “So you _do_ know your play. Hm, makes things easier.”

The twins giggled behind her—god, even their laughter sounded similar, like echoes.

“Most people say that we are unsettling enough already, so we decided to take some... creative liberties. I’m Målingen, by the way.” The blue-eyed girl spoke first, and gave a small wave.

“And I’m Lockne.” The brown-eyed girl added, then half-submerged her face into her black scarf again.

“Hey Fragile, plan on introducing me anytime soon?” Higgs’ voice popped in without missing a beat. Fragile rolled her eyes, but waved her arm towards him in a flourish.

“And, of course, the one and only—Mr. Higgs Monaghan. Your Macbeth, and eternal pain in the ass.”

Mild indignation flitted briefly on Higgs’ face, but he kept it in check as his eyes met with Sam. He gave a flash of that white smile and bowed slightly.

Sam automatically nodded in lieu of a bow, then turned to Fragile again. “Okay. And—this can’t be all of your crew, right?”

“No,” Fragile replied, features clouding momentarily. “We do have our Lady Macbeth as well, who is... let’s just say she’s busy most of the time. The lady only deigns to grace us with her presence during rehearsals.”

“She makes a fine Lady Macbeth,” Målingen said, tilting her head. “Natural actor, really.”

“Which would concern us, usually, if she were that natural at playing _that_ character,” Lockne added, the same tilt to her head. “But it’s good for the play.”

“Huh,” Sam said, for the lack of a better expression. Meanwhile, Higgs fumed over-dramatically. “Hey, now, don’t talk about our Lady Amelie like that!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Fragile waved her hand in dismissal. “And then there’s me—director, and Banquo. So you can see why we’re... lacking.”

“In most things, yeah,” Sam replied with a huff close to a laugh. Fragile stuck out her lower lip.

“We are trying our best in these circumstances—”

“Well said, Miss Fragile! Dire circumstances indeed, but we’re trying, as the undying human spirit should.” A man with a slight British accent replied cheerfully as he burst through the door. Sam jumped; others seemed pretty used to it.

“Who—” he started, but the man was quicker. With a surprised “Oh!”, he strode over with large steps, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

“Well, I certainly haven’t seen you before! Could you be the famed Mr. Bridges? Most wonderful to meet you,” the man smiled pleasantly and offered a handshake. “I am your drama club supervisor, Heartman.”

“What— _Why_ have you guys been talking about me?” Sam gawked instead. “This is ridiculous.”

(“Blame it on Macbeth,” Målingen and Lockne laughed. “What can I say—you’re an intriguing character, Sammy boy!” Higgs protested.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry but i don’t like amelie/bridget, don’t expect to see good things about her
> 
> otherwise i’m just trying to mash in every single character i love in here <33 whoo! thanks for reading!


End file.
